For you
by TahreeeeeemAsad
Summary: What if the Cullens had to give up Renesmee to the Volturi and came back to see a grown up Renesmee..I'm not good at summaries so just read the story.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY, ok so I re-wrote the chp, review!**

**[I know the Volturi is usually harsh and violent and all,but..a girl can dream right?]**

Ok, so here I was,17 yrs old Renesmee Carlie, and tomorrow was my 'technical' 18th birthday, but I was actually going to turn 8,since I was a half vamp, hybrid.. UGH!

I wanted to gain all I could about my family from Aro but all he would say is that I found you in the woods late at night when you were an infant ,and well, what could I say, it was fate, right?

I'll fill you in a bit-the Volturi was now my family, at least what Aro said, but I was very different, immune to their powers…Aro was like a father to me ,while Caius and Marcus were my uncles, leaving behind Jane and Alec, well they were my best friends Felix, Demetri and Heidi too.

They were all nice but know one felt my desire of finding and re-uniting with my family.

**Well, so how was it? I hope u like it, I actually worry about the reviews now, oh well..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I may update slowly due to school but I'll try, in this chap Renesmee will find out a little bit about her family, enjoy~~~REVIEW~~**

RenesmeePOV

"Wake up!Your dress is here; try it on already, birthday girl!"I heard Jane whine through my sleep.

"What are you saying? Go away, I'm not awake yet "I managed to mutter.

"Oh, sorry, almost forgot, Happy Birthday, Ren!"Jane screamed

"Happy Birthday!"I heard a mix of voices; well it was Aro, Marcus, Caius, Alec, Jane, Heidi, Demetri, Felix…with stupid goofy grins across their faces.

I sat up and put on a fake smile "Thank you!"I said happily-all fake.

"Come on, dear! Try on your dress and tell me if it fits, I had it specially made for you,"Aro chimed

"Yes, father" I obliged and they all finally deserted my room.

I tried the dress on; it was a strapless, knee-length, white flowing dress with a bit of golden in it. It went with my bronze curled hair. Along with that I had golden flats and golden bangles and earrings, and there it was, the bracelet, my bracelet, it was a small wooden wolf hanging from a golden thread and on one side of the wolf, there was an 'R' while on the other there was a 'J': that 'J', the mysterious 'J', I kept thinking what it stood for and unfortunately people here did not even had the answer. But Aro knew, he even knew I knew, but still did not tell.

I was so busy in the beauty of the dress that I didn't even hear the door open."Wow, you look beautiful' I heard Jane say in astonishment .I turned around," thanks, you won't look too bad you're self "I said goofily and she let out a small laugh."Did you see the weather, it had been raining for the past few days and it's so bright today, looks like the sun wants to join you partaaayyy!"Jane joked, I smirked.

We were chatting and laughing when I felt a sudden urge to ask her something."Do I have a family?"I asked with such confidence in my voice that it scared me. She sat there blankly staring at me.

"Come on Jane, I know you know I know you all know, just say it?"I asked helplessly.

"Renesmee, I can't tell you anything, Aro hasn't allowed me,but I can say one thing, your family is going to be at the party tonight, there are going to be 10 vampires and two non-vamps, now do not ask me one more question and DO NOT ask me who the other two people are going to be cause I ain't spilli'n anything "Jane said flatly

"Ok"I mumbled. I gave up, I knew Jane, she wouldn't even say a word even if I risked my life to know it, too good to be true.

After a little more talk I went hunting. Grizzly ! I thought. I felt excited since I was finally going to see my family, after 8 whole years. Couldn't wait.

**Ok,short I know..but I have a family dinner to got to, but no worries I'll update soon.=]**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI, I'm updating real late but my stupid laptop was not working. So Renesmee is finally going to meet her family, yayy!**

After the hunting trip I was unexpectedly exhausted, my head was thumping with pain,wow,this was unusual, I entered the castle and saw that the arrangements were in progress so I proceeded to my room, when I heard Aro,"Renesmee, child, I need to talk to you, please meet me in the library."Aro said curiously, he was staring at me as if I had something on my face.

I followed Aro, he opened the doors and seated on my favorite pink chair, my chair. While I took my seat on the sofa in front of him.

"Is something wrong? Am I in trouble?'I asked, a bit scared.

"No, no, my child, I just wanted to talk to you, as you know today is your birthday, as a surprise I found out about your family, they surely will be attending the party tonight along with different clans of vampires,"Aro said happily? Or angrily?

I nodded attentively "But you will have to wait till the end of the party to meet them, and you may not ask about them from anyone, since everyone will tell you so I want it to be a surprise, now you may go and dress because the guests will be arriving in an hour."Aro told me and headed downstairs.

My family is going to be there, my mother,father,my relatives!finally,whole 7 yrs I've waited for this day and it's tonight. I opened the doors to my room and saw Jane sitting there dresses in her sparkly blue gown looking absolutely gorgeous, with her hair tied up?

"Jane, Oh my God you look great! And open those hairs of yours, only if you want to look absolutely, utterly breath-taking!"I said in an excited voice.

"Look at you, commanding me, well missy, firstly you get in your dress and we get ready together and then all of us: me, you, Alex and Felix go downstairs.

We both got ready, I let my curly bronze hair let fall loose, they hung down my waist while I took strands of hair from both sides and pulled them up, and I applied a little lip gloss. I wanted to look perfect today, my family would know it's me,Renesmee,but I would have to wait till 12 midnight, well I will meet them and that is all that matters.

"Ready, "Jane asked curiously as she walked in, the minute she walked in I saw her mouth drop,"Wow,Renesmee Carlie,seeing you reminds me of pure beauty…"she trailed off in her thoughts and smiled up at me.

"Thank you, Jane, You look very pretty too, and you finally opened your hair, "I said as I stole a quick look at her long blonde hair.

"Well, I don't remember saying that you looked pretty, honey,"she replied making her very own 'thinking-face', and we both cracked up laughing.

We finally reached the stairs and peeked from the curtains and saw millions of vamps, freaky…

"Hey girls, "we heard a flirty Felix."Looking good, just like us, "he said pointing towards him and Alex.

We all cracked up,"sshhhhh!"We heard Demetri,"wait till your names are announced then you ascend, wave and gather together.

"Demetri"we herd his name being called out by one of our guards. He smiled at us and went through the curtains.

"Jane "he called out again. She smirked at us and left. The same happened with Felix, and in a failed attempt by Alec to push Felix, he accidently stuck his leg in the curtains, while me and Felix tried to get him out, the curtain opened.

"Oh my God "I heard Alec shriek as he looked behind us, I turned and saw everyone in the room staring at us. Oh My God!

**Hangover!Did u guys like it? Review~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI, I don't have all my chapters stacked up so it's going to take time, enjoy.**

Oh no! What did we just do? I spotted Aro, Caius and Marcus, staring with blank face while Jane was at their sides trying to hold in heavy laughter. I couldn't control mine and laughed while Felix and Alec joined along with the rest of the room, even Aro smiled a bit.

All three of us stood up.", well…these are, I mean they are Alec, Felix, and whom all of you have awaited, our birthday girl, Renesmee Carlie Cullen!"The guard announced with a huge grin.

Cullen? I thought as I ascended smiling at everyone, was that my name? I reached Jane, Felix, and Alec and we cracked up, in between laughs I noticed some people staring at us, I stared back and my God were they beautiful,6 men; all handsomely dressed, one was blonde, one had golden hair, while 3 had dark hair. I noticed one of them, tanned, muscular and very cute. I turned away …do not fall for him, I scolded myself. I looked again and they were all still staring, especially the cute one, the women were all really pretty, I secretly paired all of the in my head but left out the tan muscular !

"Yo!Ren, Sup? Which world are you in, man?" I heard Felix and Jane and Alec were snapping their fingers in front of me.

"Vampire world," I answered smiling evilly.

"Very funny! "Said Alec

I smacked him playfully on the head and ran away as he followed me, I ran for about 39 seconds until I bumped into someone but fortunately he caught me before I hit my head on the heavy concrete. I looked up at him, thanks to coincidence it was the cute, tan, muscular guy. He made sure I was upright; his hands on my upper arms felt so good, his touch was so soft and warm.

"I'm sorry, I didn't watch where I was going "I apologized, and Alec came by my side.

"Are you all right Renesmee?"He asked with a voice full of concern and I nodded.

"It's okay, glad to be of some help, I'm Jacob by the way, Jacob Black, "he smiled and held his hand out and I shook it.

"I'm Renesmee, Renesmee Carlie," I replied smiling.

"Cullen, right?"He asked, as if he already knew the answer.

"Um, yes?"I said, unsurely

"Um, so Ren I'll be with Jane if you need me, see ya around, "he said to me with a foolish grin, "you too mate, I'm sure I will be seeing you around!"Alec joked and I punched him playfully while he rushed over to Jane and Felix who were already staring as if we were shooting a movie, what friends I Have.

"Okay?"Jacob said blankly. Alec left, about time.

"Um, so should I introduce you to my friends?"Jacob asked pointing to the beautiful vamps, no, but just say hi Ren, they won't kill you,"Um, kay?"Unsure again, I told myself, guys like girls who are sure of themselves.

Jacob leaded me to his friends and started the intro,"guys this is Renesmee, Renesmee guys, oh I mean my friends, "Jacob corrected and we all smirked.

"This is Edward and his beautiful wife Bella, "he said pointing to the golden haired guy and the brunette women, "This is the famous doc,I mean docter,docter Carlisle and his wife Esme,she cooks amazingly, "Jacob said the last part about cooking with a husky laugh, "This is Jasper and his wife Alice, and this is Emmet and his wife blondie,"the blonde girl let out a small growl, "I mean Rosalie, and this is Seth, and FYI,me and Seth are werewolves, just in case."Jacob finished, as he waited for me to speak, but his 'friends 'started first.

"Hi, we are all extremely pleased to meet you, and happy birthday, "said Bella softly, while Edward had a painful look on his face as he looked at me.

"Do you like shopping? Which designers do you like? What about clothes and shoes and-"Alice rambled when Edward interrupted, "Calm down Alice, slow."He said calmly.

"Sorry, I'll get back to you later "said Alice as I nodded.

"AHHH,Renesmee, my child, I see you have finally met them, The Cullens,our very dear friends, "said Aro glancing cheerful looks at each of the Cullen's.

Cullens? Renesmee Carlie Cullen? Am I a Cullen? Is this my family?"Yo, Bday girl, time to cut the cake then we dance "I heard Alec shout from a huge distance while he along with Jane and Felix and Heidi, who had finally arrived were jumping up and down.

"Coming guys!"I called out with fake but flawless enthusiasm, "Excuse me!"I said to the Cullens and ran towards my friends where I was greeted and wished by Heidi. While I was cutting the cake, everyone chanted the 'Happy birthday to you' song and I blew out my candles, wishing that the Cullens would really be my family.

After the cake cutting and eating, well only me, Jacob and Seth ate it, we all assembled in the ball room, it was waltz time which Aro desired to have and the only occasion it thought would fit was my birthday, balls and birthdays...UGH!

I was having a can of coca-cola and watching the Cullens as they were continuously staring, this was getting scary man.

"Hey, ya know that Edward Cullen, he reads mind and that Alice sees the future, "I heard Alec behind me.

"Seriously?"I asked,"yup"he replied and started staring at some female vampire.

"Heavens to Alec, snap out of it, "Jane sighed in frustration as we were both trying to get him out of his dreams, "Excuse me ladies, I need to waltz with that vamp over there' "said Alec and proceeded.

"He is so mad, "I said.

"Any doubts?"She asked.

"Hey Jane want to dance?"Demetri asked Jane, she went along and they started dancing.

It had been a while since I was staring at each and every dancing couple; the four Cullen couples were even dancing. I could not spot Jacob or Seth, what a Bday!

"Hey Nessie,"I heard Jacob's voice and turned.

"Nessie?"I asked as I raised one eyebrow.

"Yup, Renesmee was a bit mouthful and Ren definitely does not suit you, wanna dance?"Asked Jacob._Yes, yes yes, it's about time you asked Jacob Black._

"Yea sure."I replied and he leaded me to the middle of the ball room.

**Did you guys like it? ~~~Review~~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**This might be a bit short, I think I'm running out of ideas, got any? ~REVIEW~**

"Oh dear, we may have to let her go once she finds out. Do you think we should let her go? She brought happiness to this castle with her laughs and everyone joined," I sighed sadly, Renesmee was brought up here, for 8 years, and now eventually she would have to leave.

"We do not want to, but unfortunately have to, it is not up to us, we should leave the decision on Renesmee, she can choose, "Marcus suggested, not trying to tear up.

"Yes, that is right, after 12 when everyone is out of their party attire, the Cullens and all of us, along with Renesmee may speak and sort this out, "I said. They all nodded and continued to look at Renesmee, she was dancing with the werewolf as gracefully as a floating swan, she was his imprint and it appeared in Jacob Black's eyes that he loved her the minute he saw her. I could fell Edward's eyes on us, he knew our pain of letting Renesmee go but he was even furious of keeping her away. What would be her reaction when she found out it was us who kept her away from her family?

Aro, Marcus and Caius were staring at us, but I ignored them, or tried to. I was dancing with Jacob, he was such a good dancer, he stared into my eyes and I did the same. The minute he held me in his arms, it felt like heaven, I felt truly loved and pure joy.

"So, where are you from Jacob Black?"I asked, not trying to scare him away.

"Forks, Washington, I like your bracelet, do you always wear it?"He asked, with a sudden glint in his eyes as if he was trying to hint something. I looked down at it, a werewolf, with my initial and a 'J', 'J'for Jacob, I abruptly stopped dancing and removed my hand from his hand and ? I am a Cullen, 8 Cullens, 2 werewolves equals to 10; Jane said there would be two non-vamps.

"…Hey, Nessie? Renesmee? Are you okay? Do you need something?"I heard Jacob and the panic flickering in his melodious voice.

"No, "I replied, suddenly cold, "I have to go, I'm sorry, I'll explain later, "I said, a bit kindly but still in a way a bit harshly. He didn't reply but nodded and stared at me as I ran outside and assembled near the lake outside the castle.

"I'm a Cullen, They are Cullens, they are really my family, "I trailed off in time and then a sudden wave hit my head and it pained, I saw a vision, a blurry vision suddenly becoming clear. It was little me in Bella's arms; she was covered in blood, while Edward took me from her and handed me to someone. The next time I opened my eyes, I saw Jacob Black, his muscles flexed and looked at me with loving eyes, right then his muscles tensed and my vision was over.

I suddenly felt uncomfortable, but not the uneasy, unpleasant, awkward uncomfortable.. I opened my closed eyes and then everything blacked out.

**How was it? From the next chp, there will be romance between Jacob and Renesmee. Can't wait!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I'm in UK living with my aunt for two months, and me and my cousin are going to the eclipse screening on the 9****th****,yess!**

**Anyways, maybe we can bring Nessie and Jacob close now, since she likes him, but what about him?**

I woke up in my heavily draped bed, with my covers over me and saw that I was still in my dress, I went outside and called out,"Marcus, Father, Jane! Are you guys here?"I asked were they?

"Oh, Renesmee, are you alright? I'm so glad you are finally awake, I was just coming to you,"Aro said, reliefed.

"Are you alight Renesmee?"I heard Jane, looking at me and frowning. Soon Marcus, Caius, Alec, Demetri, Felix all gathered around me, blocking my view.

"Please don't gather me, "I said, propping down at the nearby sofa and securing my head in my hands.

"Child, you should go and change in comfortable attire and come downstairs to the diningroom, me and your family are waiting,"He said with a comforting smile. I nodded, took one glance at everyone and went to change. I opened my cupboard,perfect,I thought, as I found the most comfortable clothes to wear in front of my family; an off-shoulder grey shirt with black shorts which reached the edge of my knee.

We were all waiting for Renesmee, I knew she knew that we were her family, I fell in love with her at the first sight she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She probably did not realize that I had followed her, and heard her realization and at that moment she was both happy and sad and as a result, she blacked out. It was the best feeling to hold her and carry her back, her beautiful face, her delicate body in my arms; she was mine, my Renesmee.

I glanced around the room and saw the look on everyone's faces, Jasper was obviously trying to calm everyone, Edward had his arm around Bella as she was deep in thought, and it was the same case with Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmet. And with me, well Seth had his arm around me and was sleeping with his head on my shoulder, wow, such a beautiful girlfriend.

The doors opened and Renesmee entered, I felt as if every vein, artery and capillary in my body had caught fire, blood pulsing and throbbing to them and felt alive in a way I had never felt before. The girl who stood there was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, hair spilling down her shoulders like a black waterfall, her lips were a little plump, as if filled with sweet which filled a desire in me to kiss her. I abruptly stood up stumbling Seth over on the floor. It produced a huge _THUMP_ and caught everyone's attention but Seth obviously still curled up and continued to sleep. It was me and her who kept each other's eyes locked into each other's.

I kept staring at Jacob Black; he was very beautiful, just perfect. Just when I examined the room, it was the Cullens, I knew it, and they were my family.

"Renesmee, um, please have a seat and we begun, I will tell you everything,"Aro said, motioning towards the seat. I sat down. Renesmee, Bella was human when she fell in love with Edward who was a vampire, at that time Edward lived with them, his family,"Aro said pointing towards Alice,Emmet,Jasper,Rosalie,Esme and Carlisle., "Carlisle and Esme were known as Jasper,Alice,Rosalie and Emmet's foster parents while they lived as his siblings. Edward had to leave Bella for a while concerning her safety when she discovered Jacob Black who was a dear friend towards her, and he,"Aro said, pointing towards sleeping-on-the-floor Seth, "Is their friend also, Edward came back to Bella and they got married and Bella had a baby while she was human but was hanged as soon as the birth occurred. That baby was you Renesmee, they are your parents."Aro said, looking at the floor. What could I say; I just looked at Edward and Bella then back to Aro."You were four months old when we ordered you away from your family, we thought you could be dangerous to us,"Aro said, quite ashamed.

That was something he should be, how dare he say that I was dangerous to 'his kind', "What are you saying? Do you realize the fact that I am a vampire too, if not full then I am half, ok? I never thought this would be the answer to my questions! You knew-k-knew that I wanted to know about my family but you hid it!"I said losing my temper and fiercely pointing fingers at Aro,"You did this! Why? Why did't you just kill me?Why do you want me to hate you, I loved you like a father, in fact I took you as my own and here we are today, where it is you who is to be blamed, why?"I started tearing up and saw that Seth had woken up, observing everything with a shocked 's eyes were glued to the floor which made me more furious, but what was the use of screaming now? He had done what he wanted! Hot tears ran down my face as I ran towards my bedroom, everyone called out to me, even the Cullens but it was Jacob who told everyone to calm down and said I should be alone. That was exactly what I needed at the moment.

I cried a lot, it had been an hour when I heard a knock at my door."Go away!"I ordered but the door opened and there appeared Jacob. He smiled at me while I frowned and came and sat down next to me on the bed.

**Was it too much? And yeah, it's my story so I choose what happens and how people to be, please do not msg me and tell me that I'm getting characters wrong. Thanks still for your concern. ~review~**


	7. Chapter 7

**I thought of a list of songs which I heard while writing this story and you should listen to while reading.**

**Travis garland-twilight**

**Varsity fanclub-love song**

**One call-unglued**

**Beyonce-halo**

**Chris brown-crawl**

**Chris brown ft Jordin sparks-no air**

**Edwin McCain-I'll be**

**Craig David-walking away**

**Varsity fanclub-little things**

**There is a huge list which I will be giving in the next chaps ~REVIEW~**

There she was my angel with puffy eyes all because of crying so much. She frowned at me as I walk towards her and propped next to her like it was usual and smiled, it may seem strange to her.

"Aww, Nessie, did you see your face? Come on get up, now, you know what we shall do, we shall firstly wash face and then eat something or do whatever you like, what say?"I asked full of hope, was it too much, I know it was awkward, I acted like some sort of buddy of hers but the truth was I had just met her, my imprint.

"Jacob Black do not try to make it better, your actually making it worse so just stop, I appreciate your thoughtfulness, but just forget it, you know all this time I thought I had no family and accepted all of them as mine but now I feel like they betrayed me, "She started sobbing and struggling to spit her words out, "now here I am, with you, Jacob Black, crying my eyes out and…"She trailed off in her thoughts,"Oh My God!What have I done, how dare I say that to Aro, I take him as a father and he loves me as a daughter an-d-d-d...I…"She started crying, there and then I automatically pulled her towards me and hugged tightly to my chest, she was betrayed, it was the truth. And what the heck was with her constantly calling me 'Jacob Black'? She can call me Jacob or Jake, which makes it better. She continued sobbing into my chest and ruined my V-neck white shirt but I didn't care and let her continue.

"You know, I didn't want to spoil you cry-my eyes-out moment but what is the deal with 'Jacob Black'? I mean call me Jacob, or for better, I want you to call me Jake, "I said, with a disgusted look and a bit teasingly.

"Okay jake, I'll call u Jake now, you know, it sounds pretty cute!"She said and smiled then smacked me playfully, wow, I made her smile, this made my heart race, and I made her smile

She tensed again after just a minute of smiling, "I cannot believe what I said to Aro, I should go apologize, what say?"She asked, unsure and confused.

"Yup, you should but your reaction was natural, it was something to be angry with..."I added,If she thought she was did wrong by snatching Renesmeee from nodded,got up and place dherself in her flat sandals.

"I'll wash my face and you wait for me, then we go together, "She said with a calm smile. I nodded while she headed towards the bathroom and closed the door. I heard the tap start and gushing water, I looked around the room which was very clean, so she was a clean freak, I guessed. The door opened and she stepped outside looking just perfect.

"Let's go."She said as she walked towards the door, I got up and followed her, we went downstairs and right in front of the dining room she stopped, sighed heavily and looked up at me, "Ready?"She asked hesitantly.

"That is something you should be."I said, with a smirk. She nodded and laughed a nervous slow laugh and we went in. Everyone was there, on their original seats and except for Marcus who had his hands on Aro's shoulders as he was on his knees. Just as we entered, he looked up and suddenly stood up.

**Was it nice? I know it was like real slow.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey,**

**LeanneLeachyyy-thnx, I'll try to post soo, much going on at the moment.**

**Honor society-goodnight my love**

**Pixie Lott-gravity **

**Pixie Lott-My love**

"Oh Renesmee, I'm so very sorry, I meant to tell you, but the vampire council did not approve, I'm sorry, child!"Aro said panting heavily."Do you forgive me?"He asked after relaxing. I didn't know what I should do, well I could forgive him, he was my father, if not my real one, he treated me like a daughter. At that exact moment I put my finger to his temple and showed him my favorite memory of all of us together.

_**FLASHBACK**_

'_**Renesmee, don't go too far, child!"Aro shouted, I was 2 years old but looked like a seven year old, I giggled and waved towards him just the Jane rushed past me in a zoom which caused me to fall laughed lovingly and thought I wasn't hurt but well, acting exists,right?I let out a fake cry and they all gathered me. Everyone .Panting.**_

"_**Are you allright, honey?"Aro asked as he picked me up .I shook my head and continued crying.**_

"_**Oh, Ren I'm so sorry!"Jane cooed.**_

"_**You're not hurt, right?"Demetri asked, frightfully.I didn't answer and all of them looked towards me which caused me to laugh my heart out. I continued laughing and soon when they realized what I had done, they joined in too.**_

"_**Oh you naughty ill' vamp!"Alec said as he kissed me on top of my head. It was a pretty normal moment but very special to me.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Aro opened his eyes and looked at me lovingly."That's the most special moment with all of us together, You were all ways like a father to me,Aro,How can I even be angry with you, can you forgive me?"I asked, lightly sobbing. He hugged me to his chest and finally when we both parted he smiled at me.

"Well, so everything's cool?"Alec asked, I nodded and hugged him as well as everyone, but not the , I even hugged Jacob, it surprised everyone and especially Rosalie, she frowned and gasped both at the same time.

"Thanks for being such a good friend, "I whispered to him, hoping that someday we would be more than that.

**Very short, I know, sorry.**


	9. Chapter 9

**And I'm back, I wrote a whole chap of one-thousand something words and forgot to save it,sillyyyyy me….**

**I should even tell you that I am going to change Nessie a bit, don't worry Nessie will be the same but the change is that Renesmee is going to be a very special vampire, she will have her gift which you read about in breaking dawn but she could also do other things. As she is unaware of her powers at the moment she is not that powerful. You'll find about her powers in this chap.**

**ENJOY N REVIEW**

Renesmee hugged Jacob Black? She hugged the werewolf? Well, guess the imprinting works quick. Is he even right for her? What if he betrays her? He is a natural enemy-I was cut off by my thoughts when Edward sent me a pained look.

I cleared my throat,"Renesmee,your family, "I said pointing towards the a long exchange of hugs and kisses and 'you look a lot like him/her or father/mother' she was finally sent to bed. We could finally sort this matter out now. As we all assembled in our seats I thought to Edward,_ Spare me your thoughts, say something…_

"There is nothing to say Aro, me and you both know that we have waited 8 years to have our daughter back, there are no reasons to leave her here."Edward said, I knew he was fighting back anger which I was sorry for.

"Edward, I am aware of your anger towards me and I seek your forgiveness, I know that taking Renesmee away from you was a sin, a huge sin, in both our eyes but you cannot imagine the happiness she brought into this lifeless place, from the Volturi to the guards, every single life here had a smile on their face and the cause was…your daughter."I said, wishing I could cry and let this sorrow exit me."You need to know that we fulfilled her each and every need heartily, we loved her, as a member of our own family."I said, staring straight into his eyes.

"I know Aro, and I really appreciate it, we all are very thankful to you but I am not asking, I am trying to tell you that now we will take her with us, what are your thoughts? I am not asking you this, please remember."Edward said flatly.

"I understand and I am fine with it but I would like it if you would ask Renesmee about it, I should tell you that she is also unaware that she is the imprintee of an alpha and she holds powerful duty. I should also tell you that she is a highly special half-vampire which were thought finished, by our measurements, this is by the strongness of Bella and Edward's love. You Edward will not be able to hear her thoughts and at the moment she is unaware of her powers."I informed Edward seriously.

"Oh,"Edward said.

"So she needs training?"Emmet asked excitedly.

"Yes, she does indeed, and I should inform you, once she's aware of her powers she will be more the strongest vampire and also the fastest one, "I said, full of pride.

After a long conversation we all came to the conclusion that we would leave the decision up to Renesmee.

"Dude, I could see an unknown formula of chemistry between you and Renesmee, smooth!"Seth joked. I smacked him on the head playfully and laughed. We were heading towards our room. We opened the door and saw two joined rooms perfectly clean while the bed sheets were absolutely flawless.

"G'night, mate!"Seth said, as he propped on his bed spoiling the neatness of the bed sheet. I sighed and layed down and put the covers over me. It had been an hour or so I think and I couldn't sleep. Let's check on Nessie, I thought and tip-toed towards her room which was next door.

I saw her sleeping and went towards her bed, her hair were scattered over the bed while the covers were just a bit over her waist, I pulled them up and left them at her shoulders. She was sleeping so peacefully, I cupped her cheek and stroked it with my thumb. I removed my hands from her perfect face and saw her cheeks flushed with a her blushing? Blushing when unconscious? I touched her again and she blushed again. I stood there and just before I left, I kissed her forehead; she moaned softly which made my heart rush

I gave her one more look and went towards my room. While thinking about her, I drifted off to sleep but awoke again when I was hit by a pillow on my face.

"What the hell?"I shouted as I sat up.

"Jake your snore would wake a dead man. Shut that mouth of yours and let me sleep man!"Seth shouted back. I growled in frustration and threw the pillow back as I hit the pillows once more.

**So, so, so? How was it? ~REVIEW~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys, thnx to all the people who added my story to favorites and alerts, love ya!**

…

I woke up to the sun shining in my face; Jane must've opened the curtains. The thought I was burdened by last night hit me again; would I go with the Cullens? Or would I stay here? I would go, they are m real family and they seem pretty nice but what about my family here? I got out of bed, leaving all those questions unanswered. I opened the closet and thought of what I would wear today...hmm….a hoodie, shorts, full-sleeved shirt, a dress? After heaps of choosing I ended up on a very casual choice; a white tank top, a black sleeveless cardigan with denim shorts and simple house sandals. As I showered and got ready I thought about what I should do with my hair, tie it? I let it hang loosely.

Would Jacob, I mean Jake like it? Oh My God Renesmee you met him yesterday and you care if he would like your clothes or not? Well he certainly would, I mean it's the latest 'in-style', right? I then proceeded downstairs where I saw everyone sitting in the living room.

"Morning'!"I said, as cheerfully as I could gave a warm reply.

"Did you sleep fine, honey?"Esme asked politely, or should I say Grandma asked politely?

"Yes thankyou,"I replied and saw Jacob looking at me with hit me with a gush of joy and I could feel both our cheeks burning bright red as I caught his , or should I say my uncle? Broke our connection with a little cough and chuckling afterwards. Everyone gave a small laugh but I could see that my father, Edward wasn't too happy but my mother, Bella put her hand on his shoulder and he let out a small sigh. As I reached the kitchen I glanced back at Jake who gave me a slow sexy , our cook, who was also a vamp, was making breakfast for me.

"Hey Hanne, whatcha makin'?"I asked, with a slight gangsta' tone, Jane was growing on me.

"Jane has attacked you, well, sit down, I'm making pancakes for you, Jacob and Seth. Both are lovely, don't you think?"She asked me with an unusual tone. Who did she have a crush on? She was a 654 yr old vamp, and crushin' on young beautiful werewolf, Jake was all this and maybe Seth?

"Yeah, They are just great, never seen anything like em'"I said with a glint of sarcasm. She chuckled."She put three plates and filled them with stacks of pancakes, each had five, , Hanne called out to Seth and Jake who entered at the exact second, I noticed Jake winked at Hanne...Did he have a thing for old women? He's probably just messin' around?

"Hey Nessie, Looking good today!"Jake said as he sat down beside me and Seth followed.

"Hi,I'm Seth, Seth Clearwater, I'm not exact about my age but you can say I'm old are you, I hear a lot about you from Jake, he was even taking your name in his sleep-"Seth rambled but was cut off by a brightly red-faced Jacob.

"Enough, Seth, eat now!"Jacob commanded and I noticed he didn't look at me. For five minutes there was awkward silence.

"Do you like cheese?"Seth asked me, willing to break the silence. He glanced at Jacob then me. I looked at Jake, he looked at me and we both cracked up. We laughed hysterically and got up from our seats.

"Oh, now I get it!"Seth said laughing a bit, yeah right, "No I don't get it!"He finally admitted nervously. This made us laugh even more.

"You know you can tell me, "Seth said, but we couldn't stop, "There is a thing in this world call sharing which you are unable to do!"Seth said as he stormed , I lost my balance but Jake caught me and accidently pushed me up against the kitchen counter, his face was so close to me that I could feel his warm breath on my face. He leaned in and so did I, our lips almost brushed when I heard the backdoor creak open.

"The apples were pretty juicy so I brought some….."Hanne trailed off as she saw us, "Did I interrupt something?"She asked, quite embarrassed. We both parted and started saying 'nos'and 'I just tripped', etc.I smiled at Jake who returned it and I walked outside.

"Hey, Ren!"I heard Jane shout out, "Come here, I need your help!"Jane ended as she went back to her room.

"Um, I'll see you around?"I said to Jake, He nodded, kissed me on the cheek, smiled and , the feelings of his lips on my skin shot tingles up my body. I shoved all those thoughts away and went to Jane's room. As I entered I saw two dresses layed smoothly on her huge golden master bed. First one was a strapless light-blue dress with white lacing-totally elegant and the next one was the other was a simple white half-sleeved dress. I examined both thoroughly and looked back at her with a questioning look.

"What do you think I should wear tonight?"She asked, confused.

"Why, going somewhere?"I asked, just as confused as she was.

"Oh my God, I forgot to tell you, we are having a BBQ tonight with the Cullens, Rosalie, Alice and Heidi is arranging it."She said, excitedly.

"Oh, um…wear the white one, white always suits you. And when you enter your room, there will be a dress on your bed. Your mom and aunts chose it for you; it's just as beautiful as you."She said, smiling.I smiled back and went out, I'll check out the dress later, why a BBQ?

I looked around but spotted no Jake, as my eyes roamed around I spotted him in the garden admiring the lust green and thickest of fruit trees heavy with flowers. I walked up to him. 

"Hey, what are you doing here?"I asked, as the sun showed bright on his tanned skin.

"Nothing, just looking, so? Heard about the BBQ?"He asked, looking at me right in the eyes.

"Um, yea, it's kind of cool, "I replied just as coolly. He laughed and pulled a strand of hair away from my face lightly touching my he touched me, I felt as if my breath dried out. Was he trying to kill me?

"What? Do I have something on my face?"I asked, trying to keep it cool...again.

He shook his head and leaned in while I did the same; he was just a second apart when water hit both of both jumped up.

"What the?..."Jacob shouted as he rubbed his eyes, I did the same. I then realized the water sprinklers were on, it must be 1 'o' clock that was the time they were set for. He let out a small laugh, WHAT?I gave a smile and started going towards the castle…dripping!

"Hey, Nessie, where are you going?"He asked, as his voice got serious.

"To change, I'll see you around Jacob Black, "I said, I felt betrayed, embarresed…and I don't know what. He didn't stop I entered my room I saw the dress, it was beautiful.

…

**I'll update real .**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi again, and LeanneLeachyyy, man I love you!**

**Did u watch MTV movie awards, sorry to both Taylors but Robsten deserved it, Love them!**

I watched her walk away, I had ruined it. She called me with my full name…Did she mind my laughing? Yeah! She did, I thought it would make the awkward moment normal again. She probably thinks I stood her up...for the 2nd time today! She didn't turn back but went straight inside...leaving me there alone.I went inside and knocked on Edward and Bella's room."Come in, Jacob, "I heard Edward say flatly...he read minds…he knew what had happened.

"What did you do?"Edward asked angrily and was going to stand up when Bella put her hand on his shoulder and calmed him. Thanks Bells.

"It was not my fault, Edward...maybe a little...but you should really blame those freakingly stupid water sprinklers!"I said, equally angry. Alice chuckled when Emmet was restraining himself from laughing out loud...I suddenly felt a rush of calmness which smoothed down mountains of my angriness. I looked at Jasper and mouthed him 'thanks'.

"Jacob, what's done is done, Edward cannot read Renesmee's mind but judging by her attitude towards you we are sure she is interested in you and yes she can even feel the imprint bond...which you may know."Carlisle said calmly...I nodded.

"So no Jake, you have ruined it 2 times…fix it soon!"Bella said the first time mockingly but the last time through clenched teeth...clenched vampire teeth...mood swings much? Edward let out a growl while he shot me the look that was common between us for centuries now; think-more-and-your-death...

"You mutt, do you know what you did!"Rosalie shouted furiously as she burst through the doors, she was about to attack me but Emmet caught her.

"You don't need to tell me, Blondie!"I said rolling my eyes.

"Edward Rename is crying in her room…all because of this stupid mutt!"She said as she ignored me and went straight to Edward…I knew that and had a perfect plan to make it up to mu Nessie!Edward,I promise I will make it up to her tonight….without any doubts, please trust me. I pleaded in my thoughts to Edward.

"I have faith in you Jacob…and I hope you stick to your promise or I promise I will make Rose kill you if Renesmee cries after tonight, "He said in a half serious and half humorous tone. I grinned and nodded.

"Edward but-"Blondie started to say but was cut off by Carlisle.

"Enough, Rose…Edward has made the right decision, now you and all of us shall wait."He said with a soothing smiled. Everyone nodded and then they started to discuss where we would settle next…the possibilities were Forks again, due to my pack and Charlie.

Where was Seth? I have not seen him for a long time…I thought as I walked towards my room, as I opened it I saw Seth run towards me and hug me.

"Yo, Jake, the guys are coming over tonight for the BBQ, Aro the sparrow called them, is'nt that great!"Seth wasn't asking me if 'it's great!' he was telling me...did he miss them?

"Yeah, why are you so happy dude?"I asked, mysteriously.

"Dunno...just needed something to freak out about?"He said, unsure which made me snicker.

"What's the deal with you and Nessie?"He asked, I tensed, and he felt it and started to get up when I stopped him. I told him everything and he sighed.

"So do you really think you will make it up to her?"I nodded and told him the master plan.

'Smooth!"Seth giggled and I joined in.

**So Jake has a plan! Nice…what do u think isit? That's for me to write and you to find out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok so the plan is like pretty simple and well...maybe Jake and Nessie are going to get together, maybe...**

I don't know when I fell asleep but I felt two warm hands touching my face which made me wake up and there I saw him. Jacob Black. I quickly sat up leaving him with a puzzled expression.

"What are you doing?"I asked frowning.

"I was trying to wake you up."He replied, slightly hurt.

"Yeah, by rubbing my face?"I asked sarcastically. He chuckled and raised one eye brow.

"Look Nessie I am truly sorry about today, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings but I just want you to know that I fell different about you...different in a good way."Jacob said as he stared into my eyes trying to measure my expression. So he liked me? Or did he mean he liked me in a friendly way?

"Nessie? Ness?-"Jake was waving his hands up in front of me while I was in my thoughts. He got up with a sad expression."I'm sorry, just forget it."He said, utterly hurt.

"No, wait, do you like me?"He nodded..."I like you too!"I said as I hugged him.

"You do?"He asked with a wide smile, I nodded. He leaned in, for the third time; I heard the door open, for the third time….

"Yo, Ness...-"Seth stoppe das he saw us."Did I interrupt something?"Seth asked, embarrassed.

"Ya' think?"Jacob said, in a harsh tone. Seth mouthed sorry and told us that Jane wanted me to get ready as soon as possible; I pulled away slightly and leaded Jake to the door.

"SO we're cool?"He asked with hope. I smiled and nodded.

I got ready and headed towards Jane room but she met me half way with excitement in her eyes.

"You look incredible...as always!"Jane said, eyeing me. I said the same to her and went towards the garden. The stony path was lit by giant tiki-torches.

"You look so nice; this dress was your moms."Alice said happily, it was my moms.

"Oh nessie, you look wonderful!"My mom said and I hugged both her and Alice.

I let my eyes roam around in search of Jake and then I spotted him standing with Edward, Emmet, Jasper and Rose.

"Okay, okay, I got a better one Blondie, What do you call a blonde with a half-brain? Gifted!"I heard Jake laugh, Edward, Jasper and Emmet laughed while Rose frowned.

"Shut up, Emmet!"She said as she smacked Emmet on the head, "You know, I never knew you cared about me so much that you look up jokes specially for me, you big-headed mutt!"Rose hissed. I laughed.

I spotted Alec, Felix and Demetri staring at me with a bit angered-eyes while Jane was trying to explain something. I walked towards them.

"Sup?"I asked them but all of them ignored."What? Why the freaking hell are you ignoring me?"I asked.

"We can see you're too busy,"Alec said, in a straight tone. Did he mean the Cullens?

"What? Do you mean the Cullens? If you do then I would like you to know that you guys are always gonna be above them in my list1"I said in fury.

"I told you guys!"Jane said. They apologized...and well I accepted.I excused myself and examined the decorations; there were tiki-torches, a bonfire place, hey, hey, hey...hold on a min! Vampire don't eat, then why a BBQ? Maybe because Jake's friends were coming? I saw Hanne starting the fire and ready to cook.

"Hey, Jake?"I heard a strong voice. I turned around and saw five huge guys all hugging Jake and Seth while Aro and the Cullens both went towards them. They greeted eachother, I think and then left Jake and Seth with their 'friends', they were giant, but not as giant as Jake...he was like the head.I figured it was rude to stare even since one of the guys was staring back.I spotted the Cullens deep in talk with the Volturi..And well, Jake was busy with his friends. I was alone, I kept standing there awkwardly, and it seemed as if everyone forgot about me! What the hell? Suddenly I heard my cell phone buzz, I looked at the caller Admit was Nauhel, why was he calling now? He was in Vermont like yesterday, is he still there? I flipped it open ad put it to my ear.

"Sup, Nauhel, How are ya calling?"I asked.

"_So now I can't call my BFF, I'm hurt Renesme!"_He said in a mocked tone.

"Shut up! You know I didn't mean it that way, where is you? Vermont?"I asked

"_Nope, I'm in Florida at the moment, its soo much fun!"_He said with a jolt of ? Really? I could sense something wrong in his voice.

"Nauhel, I'm not mad what's the deal?"I asked seriously, he was sure hiding something all right!

"_Ok, Ok, It's Sienna, her parents took her away from me, I heard they came to Florida but I promise Renesmee I searched everywhere but I can't find her! And i-i-i…"_He started crying.

"Oh, no! Ok, just don't cry, I'll give her a call, "I said re-assuringly.

"No use, I found her cell in a garbage can!"He said panting.

"Stay calm, I want you to come here tomorrow, and then we'll look for her together, I have to go now, "I said, since Jake and his 'friends 'were staring.

"I'll be there tomorrow 2-ish, bye."He said and hung up. I closed my phone. Now what? Sienna is Nauhel's first love, he loves her deeply and they've been together for 8 years now, he was about to propose no! Off in my thoughts I didn't notice Jake and his 'friends 'walking towards me.

"Hey, Nessie!"He said cheerfully.

"Hi."I said with a smile.

"These are my friends, or most likely my pack. Nessie pack, pack Nessie."He said smoothly. I smiled and nodded and so did they."This is Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, and Sam."He introduced was the one who was staring before. I saw Jane put in a CD and soon 'I'll be' by Edwin McCain played out. The Cullens couples danced as well as Jane with Felix. I stood there watching everyone, even Alec, Demetri found their dates.

"Want to dance?"I heard Jake's voice. I turned around and realized he was very close to me, his hot breath on my face sent tingly feelings everywhere. I couldn't say anything so I just nodded. He took my hand and leaded me to the dance floor. We started dancing; there was total silence, only the sound of our breaths. His eyes were contently resting in mine, it was as if his eyes spoke to me as we were dancing, it started drizzling a bit, we didn't stop, no one did but it became heavy.

"Jake, Renesmee come inside!"Aro said.

"Nawh,we're fine here!"Jake shouted back, not looking away. They all understood we needed privacy. He leaned in and I leaned in, before anything or anyone could stop us he crushed his hot lips on mine and kissed me. His lips were warm, it soothed me. I felt his tongue linger on my lower lip asking for permission to enter which I heartily obliged. The kissing scene became utterly hot but unfortunately we both pulled away. He smiled at me.

"We should probably go inside, you'll get cold, "He said, aww, he cared so much, Oh MY God!Renesmee! He only said you'll get cold! I pushed it all away and nodded. He wrapped his arms around me as we headed inside.

**How was it? So Sienna is a new character, and Nauhel is a good boy in this story. **


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry; I know it's been a long time. I'll try to update soon. Enjoy.**

I kissed her…FINALLY! Just because of one kiss, the monster inside me craved every part of her. I was walking her inside, securing her head from the rain with my arms and hands. Finally we got inside and I saw that the hallway was completely empty, guess they were giving us a little bit of privacy.

"Um...I should go change now?"She asked, unwillingly.I chuckled and nodded.

"While I do the same, and then I'll meet you in your room."I said, trying not to displease my angel. She nodded and proceeded towards her room drenched in pure white, as she walked away I couldn't help but let my eyes roam down her body, It was sketched in white, she was beautiful..Nessie...my very own angel. Pushing away my 'impure' thoughts, I walked towards my room and changed into a V-neck black t-shirt and cut-off jeans and walked towards Nessie's room. I knocked on the door, remembering my manners.

"Come in."I heard her soft melodious voice and opened the door. She was sitting on her sofa in a white tank top and knee length shorts looking absurdly beautiful, and I couldn't help but think, she was looking hot! I smirked as she smiled and walked towards the sofa and sat down besides her, leaving a bit of distance. She smiled at me again and looked away. For about a minute there was awkward silence.

"Say something Jake; we both know what happened outside."She finally spoke.

"What? Yes we know, I kissed you, and I know what you want to talk about but I have to tell you something, "I said. I could tell she was worried, she nodded "All werewolves have their soulmates, they find them in a process called imprinting. When a werewolf imprints, the specific female becomes their soulmate,"I stopped to examine her expression, it was blank, was she freaking out? Breaking my worries she finally sighed and nodded."But the werewolf can be anything their imprints want to be, like a bestfriend, lover or nothing. If they want he can disappear from their life forever."

"Oh, Right, that is what Aro was stalking about that day, "She said trailed off in her own thoughts."I see, "She said, returning,"You've imprinted on someone, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you."She said looking away.

"No, Ness, It's you, I imprinted on you when you were born, and you have my heart and don't be sorry you kissed me because that was the best thing that has happened to me since these leeches took you away from us."I recognized that I was mixing my alpha tone in my voice. I gave her a calm look and saw she was tearing up. Automatically wrapped my arms around her, rubbed her back while my other hand rested on her waist. She stopped crying and looked up at Me.; I'm sorry 'she mouthed and his face in my chest.

"No, Ness…doesn't be, I'm here for you."I said, stroking her hair. She finally looked up and I crushed my lips with hers. She gasped slightly but got into it and started kissing back. She pulled away and stared into my eyes.

"I always feel safe when I'm around you, I know I've just met you, but just stay with me, always."She said as she hugged me."I nodded and continued hugging her.

"You must be tired; I should let you sleep now."I said.

"No, don't go, please stay here, tell me about my family, about us when we were still together."She offered, unwilling to let me go which pleased me.

"We were all happy when you were born, especially Edward and Bella, they loved you so much, But then the Volturi cam along, took you and everything seemed incomplete, we couldn't laugh and I couldn't stay there, so I took off, I ran away somewhere, to anywhere which would not remind me of you. They closed down your room, locked up your stuff and hate the fact that they couldn't didn't cook anymore, Edward didn't play anymore, Blondie never fought, Emmet never joked, Alice forgot completely about fashion, Carlisle and Jasper were the only ones who could maintain a convo since no one knew how to talk and well Bella, your mom, mostly stayed at the meadow, it was her and Edward's 'official place'as you can call it."I paused and looked at her she was looking at me with tired eyes, fighting with her sleepiness. I chuckled and scooped her up in my arms, without any questions she rested her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. I went to the bed and gently laid her down and pulled the covers over her. I gently stroked her face and was about to leave when a small hand caught my wrist, I turned around and saw Ness tugging me in with her.

"Stay here, please."She moaned. I got in, wrapped my arms around her while she snuggled next to me and us and was asleep the same moment.

"I love you my Nessie."I breathed and drifted off to sleep dreaming of my perfect angel...My Nessie.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys im back!:D

Im so so sooo sorry I didn't post for a long time but imam repost soon,next chapter is done ill keep updating the story


	15. Chapter 15

I opened my eyes and found two warm chocolate-colored eyes staring down at me, watching me continuously...my Jacob was watching our eyes were locked for some minutes when I finally broke the silence and let out a short giggle.

"What's so funny? Is there something on my face?"He asked, wrinkling his nose. It was so cute, I answered both his questions with a simple nod since I was busy looking at him, into his eyes, his lips that I could not speak. He looked at me weirdly as I tried to shift myself more towards him and crushed my mouth on top of his. He kissed back and we continued kissing until it got hotter and hotter and I'm sure it would get-I was interrupted by a sudden loud thump on the door which made both of us sit up in a jumpy way. He looked at me smiled, stood me up and walk towards the door. I stopped him mid-way.

"Who is it?"I asked, my usual bossy behavior grew up on me, this person interrupted my first oh no...Second make-out session with Jake...I would kill this person or eat him alive!

"It's me Nessie, Edward, you and Jake should come down now, its 2 pm and you have a guest."I heard my dad. Oh no. this was not good. Jake gave me a strange look I did not understand but I quickly opened the door and looked at my father who was busy frowning at Jake.

"Morning dad, how are you, and who's the guest?"I asked hopefully and all cheered up. As soon as I said dad his head snapped towards me and Jake grinned, and all I did was put up a confused expression, what?

"Good morning Nessie, umm…it's Nauhel?"He said, both unsure and surprised at the same ? As he said Nauhel I ran out of my room down the stairs into the dining hall where I spotted Nauhel, the Cullens and Volturi. And Jake's pack. And in the middle looked at me and a smile spread across his face as he came and hugged me.I hugged him back as tight as I could.

**Hello this was quite short,right?well there's a lot of drama with Sienna and jealousy from Jake coming actually happened was that I wrote a lot of pgs and forgot to save it. Stupid me. But I'll keep writing, KEEP REVIEWING GUYS!**


	16. UPDATE

Hey guys,Im realllyy sorry Im going through writer's block I seriously don't know what to write but im starting a new story and still continuing this one so don't worry but it'll be really helpful if you guys suggest on what I should write in this story next,as for the other story Im going to start,It's a teacher/student love story :D

Im reallyy excited about it:DDDD

Hoe you guys like it,Thanks!Byee:D 


End file.
